


A Lesson in the Art of Subtlety

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because apparently, Yunho pretends not to know what Changmin does in his room when he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in the Art of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> I fully blame this on amna. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, enjoy :)

The first time it happens, it's entirely Changmin's fault, but Changmin still likes to blame him. Yunho thinks he should be thanking him.

He's watching a movie in the living room by himself, Changmin holed up in his room. Yunho had invited him to watch a movie together but Changmin had refused, muttering about needing to check something and rushing off to his room as soon as they got home from filming Running Man, a package in his hand. Yunho found himself blinking at the back of Changmin's acorn-shaped head.

Not too long after he gets settled in, munching on a bunch of snacks and drinks on the coffee table before him, he hears a weird noise.

Tensing immediately, he pauses the show and strains his ear. There have been enough break-ins at their apartment that there is no such thing as being too paranoid.

He only has to listen for a few seconds to realize that the sound was no stalker fan. Because, in the quiet of the living room, there came the distinct sound of... _moaning_.

From Changmin's room.

Yunho's face is on _fire_.

He fumbles for the control, face hot as he plays the movie again and turns the volume up, drowning out the sound of Changmin's moans. His grip tightens on the popcorn bowl until his knuckles are white. He keeps his eyes on the tv but he doesn't see anything, thoughts jumping to what Changmin is doing alone in his room.

He makes a valiant effort, but after ten minutes of having no idea what he's watching, he gives into temptation and puts the movie on mute.

Changmin's strangled moans are even louder than before.

The sounds are...amazing.

_-ly loud_ , Yunho thinks hastily. Changmin's loud, is what he is. Not, like, hot or anything. Loud.

And hot. Lord help him but his cock is getting hard.

Yunho slides a hand down and palms himself through his sweatpants. The friction is just what he needs, and he has to bite back a moan, teeth worrying at his lips. Changmin has become a bit quieter, but now there's a faint buzzing noise, and after a moment of listening carefully Yunho figures out what that is too. He blushes even harder than before, if that was possible.

So that's what Changmin "needed to check" in his room.

Squeezing his eyes in shame, Yunho slips a hand into his pants and wraps it around his now fully hard dick, listening as Changmin's moans rise steadily. He tightens his grip and strokes hard a few times, teeth on edge as pleasure unfurls through him. He lets his head fall back, swallowing down moans of his own.

Changmin's moans become high pitched and then abruptly stop, and no matter how hard Yunho strains he can't hear anything. He waits for a few moments, hoping Changmin will start again, but there's nothing. Curiosity finally piqued and somewhat disappointed, and then embarrassed at his own disappointment, he squeezes himself once and then takes his hand out of his pants, rising to his feet unsteadily. His erection is tenting the front of his pants, but he pays it no mind as he walks carefully to Changmin's room. 

Changmin’s door is closed, so he stops right outside it. The sounds he couldn’t hear from the living room are now plenty loud, and Yunho marvels again at how Changmin must have been for him to have heard him from all the way over there. Feeling spectacularly like the world’s biggest pervert, he all but presses his ear to the wood. Changmin’s voice is coming in short little pants, a steady stream of “ah, ah, ah”. 

Yunho wants so badly to be the one making Changmin make those noises. 

Closing his eyes, he leans his forehead against the door and takes himself in hand again. He imagines what Changmin’s doing on the other side of the door; imagines him laid back on his bed, legs spread wide, one hand holding a vibrating dildo and pushing it in and out of his pert ass. He imagines Changmin naked, sweaty and wet, eyes shut tight and sweet lips parted around the most delicious moans. He imagines him playing with himself, stroking his dick and pinching his nipples, imagines him arching up, thighs trembling. He imagines him moaning Yunho’s name. 

It’s the last one that has his eyes snapping open. He stares at the door, hazy with desire as he tries to process what’s happening. 

Because that last one, he definitely did not imagine. He _heard_. 

“Yunho hyung…” Changmin moans, and Yunho nearly comes right there in his pants outside Changmin’s closed door. Yes, he did hear that correctly, he definitely heard Changmin moaning his name. Desire spikes even higher as he tries to make sense of this, because since when did Changmin moan his name in the middle of jacking off? Since when did Changmin _want_ him? 

His name floats through the door again, and Yunho can’t take it anymore. Swallowing, he carefully, quietly, opens the door a crack. He thanks God for Changmin’s fussy nature for oiling the doors well, because it’s clear Changmin hasn’t heard the door. 

What he sees has his mouth suddenly dry and his whole body flush. It’s exactly as he imagined it, only ten times better, because Changmin is really laying back naked on his bed, shoving a vibrator in and out of himself, but this time, he’s moaning Yunho’s name. 

“Hyung, hyung, fuck me harder,” Changmin pants, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Yunho can’t see the vibrator from where he’s hiding like a pervert, and anyway the view is blocked by Changmin’s milky thighs, but he can see the black strap of the vibrator around Changmin’s wrist as his hand works it into himself. His hips lift off the bed with every thrust, dick hard and red, bobbing over his flat stomach. 

It takes all of Yunho’s self control not to whimper. He shoves his knuckles into his mouth to muffle himself just in case, his other hand squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself coming. This is really happening, Changmin is really whimpering his name while fucking himself with a toy, like all of Yunho’s fantasies come to life. Just watching Changmin is making him hot all over, a burning itch under his skin to _do_ something. 

And then Changmin keens, his whole body jerks up into the most graceful arch, and it’s obvious he’s managed to hit his sweet spot. Suddenly Yunho can’t stand there for a moment longer, because it should be _him_ making Changmin wail like that, not some dumb toy. 

He pushes the door open fully and steps inside, but Changmin doesn’t notice, busy as he is. He walks forward slowly, as if hypnotized, until he’s standing right at the foot of Changmin’s bed, where he has a pretty great view of his hole. 

And the purple vibrator. With glitter. 

Changmin’s eyes open, and he sees Yunho staring at him. Changmin’s eyes are glassy, his cheeks flushed, hair and forehead sweaty and chest heaving. 

And then Changmin seems to come to his sense. His Bambi eyes clear and widen almost comically, a blush fires all the way up to his ears, his hand stops moving, he seems to stop _breathing_ , and all they can hear is the buzzing of the vibrator inside (good Lord, _inside_ ) Changmin. For one heart-stopping moment, they just stare at each other. 

Yunho makes a noise in his throat at the sight. It spurs Changmin into moving, and he all but slams his legs shut, the hand with the vibrator’s strap still between his legs. Yunho doesn’t like that. 

He gets one knee on the bed, leans forward and puts a hand on one of Changmin’s bent legs. His heart is pounding, blood roaring in his ears. “Let me, let me…” he says, but his voice is rough and husky and he _knows_ he sounds ridiculously turned on. 

Changmin stares for a second, blush creeping down his chest, and then he gives a tiny nod and slowly opens his legs while looking Yunho right in the eye. 

Yunho tries hard not to salivate at the sight of Changmin’s legs drawing apart for him. He leans back and pulls his shirt off, and then works his sweatpants off and tosses them both to the side. Changmin watches him with dark eyes, and Yunho can see him swallowing as his eyes wander down Yunho’s chest and rest on his dick. Yunho nearly preens when Changmin’s tongue darts out to lick at his bottom lip. It’s not as if there’s anything to be ashamed of; Yunho knows exactly how amazing his dick is. 

He gets back on the bed and kneels between Changmin’s legs, hands nearly trembling from excitement. He reaches down and slowly takes a hold of Changmin’s hand, gently slipping the wrist strap off him and twisting it around his own fingers. Licking his lips, he pulls the vibrator slowly out of Changmin, watching as his hole closes up around nothing. He turns it off and tosses it to the side, and when he looks up at Changmin, the younger man is biting his bottom lip and staring at him with something unreadable in his eyes. It looks a little like...uncertainty, and Yunho doesn’t like that one but, but he’s determined to make the look go away. 

But first… “Lube?” he asks, voice still gritty. Changmin turns a little to the side and picks up a bottle of lube off to the side, handing it to him without a word. His quietness is a little worrying, but Yunho guesses it due to nerves. 

Quickly, he slicks himself up as Changmin watches, and then wipes the leftover lube on the blankets before leaning over Changmin. “Ready?” he asks, and when Changmin nods, he guides himself to Changmin’s hole, curls his hands around Changmin’s thighs, and begins to push in. 

It’s...amazing. Nothing short of amazing. Even though Changmin has been playing with himself for at least half an hour, he still feels amazingly tight and Yunho has to concentrate hard not to come too soon. 

He’s barely half-way in before a whimper draws his attention and he stops, opens his eyes and looks up to see Changmin gripping the sheets, his knuckles white and eyes shut tightly. “Changmin?” he says, panting, trying to clear the lust a little because he doesn’t want to hurt Changmin. Changmin makes a pained noise in his throat. “Changminnie, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just, wait, hold on,” Changmin rasps. It’s the first words Changmin has said since Yunho came into the room. 

Yunho waits as Changmin breathes deeply a few times, almost shaking with the desire to fuck into him. When Changmin finally opens his eyes and nods at him, Yunho screws into him slowly, this time watching his face carefully. There’s no pain in his face as Yunho slides home, only pleasure, and Yunho stops, pleased even while he’s panting. Changmin is so tight and hot and _tight_. 

“ _Move_ ,” Changmin growls, and just like that, they’re off. 

Yunho draws out almost fully and slams back into him _hard_ , and Changmin _screams_. Yunho does it again and again, draws out and thrusts back in, and Changmin’s hands scramble across the sheet, searching for something to hold on to as Yunho slowly but surely moves them up the bed. Yunho lets go of his thighs and leans over him, takes Changmin’s hands in his and laces them together before placing them on both sides of Changmin’s head. He stares down at Changmin’s pretty eyes staring up at his as he continues to thrust hard. Sweat rolls out of his hair, off his forehead and down to Changmin’s cheeks. 

Yunho shifts, rolling his hips, trying to find the angle that will make Changmin sing so beautifully. His shifting has Changmin moaning, but they cut off when Changmin bits his lips. Yunho doesn’t like that. 

“Don’t, don’t, I want to hear you, let me hear you,” he pants. Changmin’s eyes skitter to the side in embarrassment, but that won’t do. He leans down slowly, and watching Changmin carefully for signs of discomfort, he kisses him. 

Changmin doesn’t kiss back at first, but then he releases his bottom lip and hesitantly kisses him back. His full lips beneath his own feel exactly like Yunho has always dreamed, everything he’s ever wanted. 

He takes Changmin’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles of them, sucks and licks till Changmin is breathing those wonderful sounds into his mouth. His mouth wanders down his chin, laying open mouth kisses up and back down his jaw, into the hollow of his throat. He licks at the sweat gathered there, bites gently at Changmin’s Adam’s apple and then kisses it before wandering back to his lips. His hips are still working into Changmin, and at last he hits Changmin’s sweet spot. Changmin’s entire body jerks as he wails Yunho’s name, eyes rolling back into his head, and he clenches so deliciously around Yunho’s dick Yunho’s vision goes spotty around the edges. His body is on fire, it’s so hot everywhere, inside Changmin and his own body and _he’s on fire_. Dizzy with desire and so, so close to coming, his hips lose their rhythm and he descends into mindless rutting. Some part of him stops himself from coming before Changmin even as all he wants is to chase this high, chase it all the way to the spectacular crash. 

“Touch yourself, wan’ see you,” Yunho slurs, barely holding on. Changmin looks no better; he grips himself tightly, and four strokes later he’s coming, shooting white fluid all the way up his chest. His lips part in a soundless scream as he arches, and he clenches around Yunho and then Yunho is coming. 

He isn’t aware of anything for the next several minutes, just the sound of his blood roaring in his ears, the feel of Changmin’s sweaty body beneath his own, wrapped around his cock. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world. 

When he comes to, his hips have stopped their pathetic attempts at thrusting. Changmin’s eyes are closed, breathing steadily. Their hands are still laced together. 

Yunho draws out of him carefully, grimacing when Changmin winces slightly. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he drops to the side, letting go of his hands. Changmin says nothing, just grunts. 

A few minutes pass by in silence, in which the weight of Yunho’s actions fully set in, and embarrassment takes the reins. He sneaks a glance at Changmin, but his eyes are closed and he’s breathing evenly, so he has no way of knowing if Changmin is...regretting any of this. 

Sure, he may have just destroyed almost a decade of an important friendship, but he refuses to regret doing something he’s wanted for _years_. Besides, it was kinda Changmin’s fault. 

He clears his throat. “So.” 

Changmin cracks an eye open and glances at him. “So.” 

Yunho sits up and looks around, and finds what he’s looking for, holding it up. “Purple? With glitter?”

Changmin blushes a fiery red, and then sits up and pushes him half-heartedly. “Shut up,” he says, snatching the vibrator from him and throwing it under his bed. Yunho laughs out loud, and Changmin turns around to glare at him but it turns into a pout. “Stop laughing, hyung.”

Yunho forces himself to sober. “Sorry, sorry, it was a very pretty vibrator,” he says seriously, patting his leg. 

Changmin groans and puts a pillow over his head. 

Yunho can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
